


Dans le noir

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Other, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica dort, elle aussi, comme Nick. Ou elle est en tout cas tombée dans une sorte de sommeil comateux, épuisée par tout ce qu’elle a vécu depuis quelque temps. Elle dort exactement pour les raisons qui empêchent LJ de fermer l’oeil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le noir

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238229) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)
  * Inspired by [Petites histoires qui ne seront pas écrites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800337) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 
  * A translation of [In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238229) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Cette fic a été développée à partir d’un drabble des [Petites histoires qui ne seront pas écrites](http://archiveofourown.org/works/800337).

Quand il se retourne pour la cinquième fois en trois minutes dans le petit lit de la chambre d’hôtel, il réalise qu’il ne va pas dormir cette nuit et il repousse les couvertures d’un geste exaspéré. Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait pas _besoin_ de sommeil : les événements des jours précédents l’ont laissé épuisé, physiquement et émotionnellement. Mais son cerveau tourne en roue libre, idées, pensées et raisonnement se bousculant et entrant en collision. Raison pour laquelle il ne parvient pas à dormir.

Il s’assoit et pivote sur le matelas ; le plancher craque quand il pose les pieds par terre. Dans le lit jumeau à deux mètres du sien, Nick bouge en marmottant mais il ne se réveille pas, et LJ lui en veut et l’envie pour ça. Comment peut-il dormir dans de telles conditions, comment peut-il savoir qu’ils sont en – toute relative – sécurité ?

Il traverse la chambre en se guidant grâce à la lumière bleutée et mouvante qui baigne le salon contigu. Pendant un instant, il pense que Veronica travaille encore sur son ordinateur. Mais quand il passe le seuil, il remarque le portable, éteint et fermé, sur un guéridon. Vee est étendue sur le sofa, devant la télé qui diffuse un vieux film en noir et blanc, un de ces trucs dont sa mère raffolait et qui rendaient toujours LJ dingue. Il déglutit pour chasser la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge à cette idée. Il ne peut pas penser à Maman maintenant ou bien il va perdre le peu de maîtrise de soi qu’il a pu conserver. Bon sang, il ne peut même pas penser à son crétin de beau-père sans avoir la gorge serrée – son crétin de beau-père et la façon dont il lui a crié de s’enfuir.

Veronica dort, elle aussi, comme Nick. Ou elle est en tout cas tombée dans une sorte de sommeil comateux, épuisée par tout ce qu’elle a vécu depuis quelque temps. Elle dort exactement pour les raisons qui empêchent LJ de fermer l’oeil. Elle est allongée sur le canapé, pâle et douce et solide, ses cheveux bruns lui mangeant le visage, sa peau luisant dans la semi obscurité, presque iridescente sous les ombres et lumières dessinées par l’éclairage du téléviseur. LJ détaille le visage aux traits familiers comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois, la courbe délicate du cou et, se sentant soudain comme un voleur, le renflement de la poitrine un peu plus bas, dans l’échancrure de la chemise.

Ca lui rappelle la fascination ambiguë qu’il éprouvait pour Vee quand il était tout gamin. Elle était la fille – à peine plus jeune que Maman mais tellement différente – qui l’aidait à faire ses devoirs le vendredi soir, quand il passait le week-end avec son père. Elle était la jeune femme qu’il avait surprise en sous-vêtements (dentelle bleue, ce n’est pas le genre de truc qui s’oublie) dans la salle de bain et qui, au lieu de le mettre dehors avec embarras, lui avait gentiment demandé de fermer la porte en sortant.

On n’est pas supposé avoir le béguin pour la petite amie de son père. Heureusement, au fil des ans, la fille qui l’aidait à faire ses devoirs a pris le pas sur la jeune femme et ses dentelles. Mais parfois... parfois quand il est fatigué et ne sait plus exactement où il en est...

Sans réfléchir, il s’assoit sur la table basse et tend la main. Il pose délicatement deux doigts sous l’oreille de Veronica et les fait glisser le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou ; la peau est chaude et satinée et lui fait oublier que Vee peut – va sans doute s’il continue ça – se réveiller d’un instant à l’autre. Quand il descend un tout petit peu plus, à peine quelques centimètres en écartant au passage le tissu soyeux de sa chemise, il effleure la courbe d’un sein et Veronica le saisit gentiment par le poignet. Elle ne l’oblige pas à retirer sa main, elle l’immobilise simplement, l’empêchant de continuer et l’empêchant de reculer.

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? » demande-t-elle.

Il relève la tête et se demande depuis combien de temps au juste elle le fixe, yeux verts mi-accusateurs mi-amusés. Il se laisse glisser de la table basse et s’agenouille près du canapé.

« Je sais pas, reconnaît-il. J’ai juste eu envie de...

\- Tu es bien le fils de ton père. » Il regarde ses doigts aux ongles abîmés, rognés sur le bitume lors de sa fuite dans le parking, presser doucement la chair pulpeuse. La voix de Vee le fait tressaillir. « Tu es un peu grand pour cet espèce de complexe d’Oedipe, non ? » dit-elle avec bienveillance.

Elle lui lâche le poignet et il songe qu’il va falloir qu’il enlève sa main de là. La manoeuvre est périlleuse : il lui faut être assez rapide et ne pas donner l’impression de s’attarder, mais sans la _toucher_ davantage dans le processus, et...

Une tape proprement appliquée sur le dos de la main, comme quand il était tout petit et tripotait ce qui ne devait pas l’être, et il recule vivement.

« Je sais que tout ce qui est en train d’arriver est perturbant, LJ, mais tu dois retourner dans la chambre. Maintenant. Essaye de dormir, tu en as besoin. »

Ce dont il a besoin, songe-t-il sans oser le lui dire, c’est de sa mère. Ou de son père. En l’état actuel des choses, même son beau-père ferait l’affaire. Il a besoin de quelqu’un qu’il connaît et en qui il a confiance, quelqu’un qui le prendra dans ses bras et lui assurera que tout va s’arranger même si l’idée est absurde parce que la situation semble empirer un peu plus chaque jour. Nick, en dépit de ses efforts et de sa bonne volonté, ne peut définitivement pas être cette personne.

« Laisse-moi rester avec toi, plaide-t-il. Nick ronfle. »

Ce n’est pas tout à fait exact – dans le pire des cas, Nick respire bruyamment – mais elle ne conteste pas. Avec une petite moue entendue, elle soulève la couverture et recule vers le dossier du canapé pour faire une place à LJ. Il se cale dans le petit espace qu’elle vient de libérer, il se cale à elle, tout contre elle.

« T’as vraiment largué ton fiancé ? » demande-t-il à voix basse.

Le bruit d’un coup de feu jaillit des haut-parleurs de la télé et il sursaute. Vee le serre un peu contre elle ; il se détend, il n’a presque pas besoin de fournir un effort pour y parvenir.

« On a décidé que le mariage n’aurait pas lieu, répond-elle sur un ton prudent.

\- Tu couches avec Nick ? » poursuit-il, et ce n’est pas, vraiment pas, une bonne idée, parce qu’elle le saisit par l’oreille et tord sans ménagement. Il se tortille pour essayer de lui échapper, mais elle est relativement sans pitié en matière de châtiments corporels et elle ne le libère que quand _elle_ l’a décidé.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, le mouflet.

\- Tu aimes toujours mon père ? »

Ca, ce sont ses affaires, non ? D’une certaine façon.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, mais au moins cette fois, elle ne lui pince pas l’oreille. « Bien sûr, dit-elle enfin. Je l’ai toujours aimé. Je l’aimerai toujours. » Elle lui tapote l’épaule avec affection. « Exactement comme j’aimerai toujours ton Oncle Mike et comme je t’aimerai toujours à toi. »

Il a presque envie de sourire. Il lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibia et grommelle qu’on le traite toujours comme un gamin et qu’on ne veut jamais rien lui dire. Et pour le coup, elle le traite bel et bien comme un gamin : elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux, lui dépose un baiser affectueux au sommet du crâne, et c’est tellement rassurant et agréable qu’il pourrait en pleurer.

Il essaye de bouger, de changer de position, mais elle referme ses bras sur lui, le maintient en place, serré et blotti contre elle. Elle sent bon, sa main est chaude sur lui. Il a un flash, des plus malvenus, de peau nue, dentelle bleue et cheveux noirs et il est bien content de ne pas lui faire tout à fait face ; il s’efforce d’évoquer des souvenirs plus raisonnables d’équations, de livres de géo et de devoirs de grammaire mais même alors, il s’agite avec inconfort et s’agrippe à la couverture.

« Tiens-toi tranquille et dors, » lui ordonne-t-elle.

C’est peut-être l’impossibilité de remuer, la respiration régulière de Veronica près de lui ou le fait qu’elle a encore un bras posé en travers de ses épaules, mais il finit en effet par s’endormir, la joue posée sur son avant-bras.

-FIN-


End file.
